


WALES

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunkers, Embarrassment, Fluff, Happy Ending, Language, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Thankfully Sammy isn't the sort of brother to poke fun at Dean being romantic and.... come on, I TRIED to say that with a straight face!





	WALES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vitabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitabear/gifts).

> 'Cymru' is pronounced 'goomri'.

Charlie came into the kitchen to find Sam scowling at his smartphone. He had barely touched his dinner which, she noted, had enough green things in it to drive his big brother to drink. Thankfully none of them were moving.

“What's up, big guy?” she asked.

“Dean keeps getting messages on his phone”, he said, frowning. “He kept most of them from me but the other day one came through when he was in the shower.”

“Some people can take a long time in the shower”, she said. “You know, washing their hair and all.”

He glared at her for that. 

“It was from Cas and just one word; CYMRU”, he said. “Capitals so I assumed that it was some sort of code, but I can't find anything that it stands for.”

She thought for a moment then smiled and pulled out her own phone. Keying with her usual speed she checked something, then to Sam's alarm her face went the same way he had seen it outside that shop with the cute puppies in the window.

“Aww!”

“What is it?” he asked. “And before you tell me, am I going to need therapy once I know?”

“CYMRU is the Welsh name for Wales”, she explained. “And in that code that those two use, WALES stands for With A Love Eternal, Sweetheart'.”

“Aww!” Sam couldn't help himself.

At that moment Dean joined them, looking disapprovingly at his brother's choice of meal.

“Hope there's some real food for me”, he grumbled.

“Of course”, Sam grinned. _”Sweetheart!”_

The look of horror was priceless!


End file.
